The Tell-Tale Snitch
by Kells
Summary: Cho and Ginny fight over Harry, 'nough said! R/R or die!
1. Ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. and the basis of the title is Edgar Allan Poes....so...you know, you get it  
  
  
A/N: No idea how long it'll be or anything else! I'll be messin around with your heads with different Pov's! The POV's will be separate chapters, so they won 't always be very long...just to tell you ;)  
  
The Tell-Tale Snitch  
  
Ginny was walking down one of the corridors, just pacing, trying to think about her jumbled up life! Her life was very confusing...she thought everyone knew about it, or atleast the girls in her dorm and Hermione knew. Hermione always helped her with Harry troubles too. Today, though, Hermione was in Hogsmeade with Ron and....Harry, her beloved. Enough about that though! Back to the reason she was pacing in the first place...  
Cho, The name brought Laughter to her eyes! How could the greatest, and not to mention most famous, guy at Hogwarts like her! She knew they were rumors! Just like the one about Hermione and Harry! Everyone with half a brain could tell her brother and Hermione were made for eachother! It was easy to tell they liked eachother! Why else would they fight so much! Why else would Ron have been mad when she went to the Yule Balll with Viktor, who was very kind, in her opinion.  
"Ok, lets get to your problems now Ginny,ok?" she thought to herself.  
Well it was true Ginny liked him, she had since forever! The first time she had read is name in one of her books...she was probably around 10 or so when she knew it was fate! If only Harry knew....how much she liked him....but she couldn't tell him! She'd be humiliated!   
Although, she reminded herself, he probably knows, I'm not too discreet about it. She also knew the whole school knew she and Cho were "competing" for Harry. The only one who didn't seem to realize it was Harry himself, but she figured he was trying to shake off the feeling and pretend it wasn't happening. The Proffesors didn't seem to notice either, except Snape, but everyone knows he loathed Harry and tried to get him expelled numerous times! Everyone knew that! It was so obvious!   
Although a lot of people still thought Harry and Hermione were boyfriend and girlfriend because of that silly Rita Skeeter, who, which was weird, was not writing anything and hadn't for about a year and a half. It was strange, especially with so many hot new topics about You-Know-Who and all going around.  
"But," she thought, "we won't go into that right now..."  
Ginny was getting confuzed and dazed and all of a sudden whacked into Proffesor Snape...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n:Mean cliffie? I thought so...I'll continue if I have, erm at least 3 or 4 reviews, okies? Well, I think its terrible, lemme know what you think!  
  
Kelly  



	2. Cho

Disclaimer: We all get sick of these 

Disclaimer: We all get sick of these! But I own nothing, sorry! 

A/N: I was so surprised with all the reviews I got! So heres the next chapty! Sry I can't make them longer, There quite a bit better shorter! Just because you can only write so much about the character before you wanna leave a cliffie or don't know what else to say, etc. 

******************************************************************* 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo," screamed Cho in her sleep as she started to slide off her bed. 

"Don't! You can't! Noooooooo!" she screamed again, this time on the ground. 

"Cho wake up!" screamed her friend Yvonne. 

Cho woke up very suddenly and shook her head, "What happened?" 

Yvonne answered, "You woke up screaming! Kept screaming Nooooo! Don't you remember anything?" 

"No" 

"Weird, maybe you have some kind of fortune-telling kind of thing….you could probably take Professor Treylawny's place." 

They both laughed. That was sure something to think about….and it actually could happen. If anyone in Hogwarts actually had that ability….but she didn't think anyone did. Except Harry Potter….he always knew when you-know-who was around. Ahhh! The name Harry Potter could bring music to her ears, if she let it. She did still have a thing for Cedric, even though he had died. Mostly she kept the whole thing to herself. 

"Ugh!" Cho cried, "I've got to play some quidditch or something! I can't stand this! Its so nervracking!" 

"Bye?" 

"Ugh! Bye" 

Cho grabbed her broom and left, she had to get out! She decided to go for a midnight flight through the grounds. Maybe she could find some way to get to Hogsmeade…. 

******************************************************************** 

A/n: A little longer then the last one…I think. Well, I really hated this one, but I really wanted to get it up, so here it is! Cho's POV is a lot worse then Ginny's I think, because I'm a lot like Ginny, not like Cho at all! I'm really unathletic…and I'm going to stop jabbering now and stop bugging all you kind reviewers! Btw, No Flames! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
